


Wings of Mercy

by rainbow_porcupine_ninja



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Merlin, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gwaine and his hair, Jealous Arthur, Light Angst, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Protective Arthur, Wings, bandits, evil death, knights being gay, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_porcupine_ninja/pseuds/rainbow_porcupine_ninja
Summary: AU where Merlin has wings.Uther is still king and it is set in Season 3.





	1. Of Angels and Kings

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the next chapter sometime next week probably. Until then, please review and tell me what you think! This is my first fic on this website so *waves hands vaguely* take it easy on the criticism. Have a good week :)

Merlin was born with wings, a pair with white angelic feathers that fazed into blue at the tips that were the same colour as his eyes. Hunith, his mother, claimed that he had been sent down from heaven to grace the earth but he certainly did not believe that. And it didn’t help matters that he had no clue who his father was and whether or not he had wings as well. And Merlin could not fly so Merlin really didn't see the point. It was important that no one knew about his magic and his wings the only person in Ealdor who knew about them besides Merlin’s mum was Will, Merlin’s best mate. 

Will found out when they were both children. They had been climbing a very large tree at the edge of the forest and Will slipped on a patch of moss, falling down towards the ground below. Merlin was able to stop Will falling, leaving him suspended in the air. Merlin gave in and two panic attacks and quite a lot of yelling later, Will swore half-jokingly that he would protect Merlin’s magic with his life. Then, Merlin laughed, having no clue about what would happen in the future.

Many years later, Merlin set foot in Camelot, meeting the royal prat, Arthur Pendragon and securing his destiny, whether he liked it or not. Realising how important keeping his magic and his wings away from royalty was in Camelot, Merlin showed Gaius his wings and asked him for help. Normally Merlin would wear many layers of clothes to hide the bulge of the folded wings but this was too suspicious in Camelot where any sort of magic was forbidden.

‘Well, I suppose you could make them invisible, however it might make you more clumsy as the wings will bump into things when extended,’ Gaius answered while examining Merlin’s wings skeptically with a physician’s eye. ‘Bring the wings in again.’

Soon Merlin was able to wear normal clothes and participate in normal activities with ease while under Arthur’s watch.

When Merlin met his father, he was shocked to see no wings. According to Balinor, Uther had cut his wings off before banishing him. 

Balinor laid a hand on Merlin’s arm as he lay dying and spoke urgently. ‘Our wings are a gift as well as a burden. The dragons gave us our wings as a mark of our power, but you must be careful. The Pendragons have never trusted us and never will so do not tell Arthur.’

‘Wait,’ Merlin had cried. ‘What can my wings do? I don’t know how to be a dragonlord!’ But Balinor was dead and his secrets would remain hidden forever.

It got harder to keep his magic and his wings secret as they underwent more challenges and quests. Merlin found it so irritating that Arthur could never know the truth even though Merlin sacrificed everything for him. There certainly were times Merlin would think ‘Fuck it’ and want to just stop because he would never get the credit he deserved. But then Arthur would do something brave, or give him a random day off, or say something particularly sweet by his standards and then Merlin knew that he could never abandon Arthur or Albion even if he tried.

Merlin walked into Arthur’s chambers one morning and was shocked to see Arthur up and dressed already. He burst into surprised laughter, causing Arthur to spin around from the window.

‘What?’ Arthur growled.

‘No offence, but how did you get dressed by yourself? You normally take a lot of effort in the mornings...’

‘We are going hunting today, Merlin, with a few of the knights,’ Arthur interrupted with a stony face. ‘Prepare the horses please.’

Merlin nodded, pursing his lips and leaving the room. He wondered what was up with the prince; Arthur never got up by himself. And anyway, Merlin hated hunting. But he got Arthur’s stuff ready nevertheless.

‘Hey, Merlin,’ Gwaine proclaimed, ruffling Merlin’s hair much to the other boy’s irritation. ‘Hello, Gwaine,’ Merlin muttered but couldn’t resist grinning at his friend’s comical expression. He brought Gwaine a horse, missing the look of annoyance and perhaps envy on Arthur’s face as he watched them. Merlin then got on his own horse, with everyone else ready. Arthur, at the front as usual, moved forward and they left the castle and towards the forest.

Merlin yawned, bored already. The only thing to do was to stare at the back of Arthur’s head and daydream, which was what he normally did. 

Lancelot came up behind him after a while, smiling kindly. ‘You alright there, Merlin?’

‘Do you know what is up with Arthur, Lance? He seems kind of... off,’ Merlin whispered.

Lance grimaced, his perfect hair glinting in the morning sun. ‘He had a fight with Uther yesterday, about the tax system in the lower town. Uther wanted to raise the tax but our untainted prince here thought it was too cruel as the peasants are already starving. Not that I would say anything against our great king,’ Lancelot said with a conspiratorial wink, ‘but, most likely knowing that Arthur was right, he got mad and sent Arthur on a hunting trip where he couldn’t speak up.’

‘Ah,’ Merlin managed after a while. ‘I thought it might have just been one of his moods.’ 

‘It’s never just ‘one of his moods’, though, is it, Merlin?’ Elyan asked, coming up beside them on his horse, smirking and staring off into the distance.

Merlin frowned in confusion and was about to say something when Arthur stopped in front of them. They had entered the forest and normally it took a while for them to find a good spot so really, they needed to keep going. 

‘Arthur?’ Merlin called. ‘Anything wrong-‘

‘Shhhh!’ Arthur hissed and signalled for them to move forward slowly. 

Then Merlin saw movement to the right of the group out of the corner of his eye and looked up. Bandits. ‘Arthur-‘ he croaked, but it was too late; they were surrounded.


	2. Of Crowns and Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they are in Morgana's hands Merlin tries harder then ever to keep his secret hidden from Arthur. But when Merlin is stuck in a difficult situation, will Arthur ever forgive him and see him for who he truely is?
> 
> AKA I am really bad at summaries.

Arthur woke to muffled cries and shouting from far away. The last thing he remembered was Merlin shouting his name and- Merlin.

Arthur tore open his eyes and looked around, terrified- If they had hurt Merlin-  
His eyes came to rest on the slim figure next to him and breathed a sigh of relief. Merlin was safe.

They were both chained up with a collar around their neck connecting to each other in in some dirty cell. Through the bars opposite he could spot Gwaine and Percival, which meant that Elyan, Leon and Lancelot would be here too. Arthur felt guilty for thinking about Merlin first but couldn’t bring himself to think about what that might entail. Instead he looked over at Merlin slumped next to him, his neckerchief, his grimy boots, his raven black hair that managed to be both messy and endearing. Merlin appeared to be alright but, of course, that didn’t mean anything. 

Arthur shifted and immediately felt a sharp stabbing pain on his arm. He almost cried out in agony and looked down at the dart sticking out of his arm. Ah. That would explain a lot. The bandits, or whoever they were, must have shot them all before giving them the chance do defend themselves. Arthur glanced at Merlin to see if they had left the dart in him as well but Arthur could see nothing. Arthur must have been the only one with the dart left in which made him a little bit pissed. With as much brevity he could muster Arthur pulled out his dart and clamped a hand over at the small wound. 

‘Arthur!’ 

The blond looked up in surprise and saw Gwaine and Percy sitting up, looking as woozy as he felt. ‘You’re awake,’ Arthur exclaimed, a little louder then he probably should and grinned at the knights across the hall from them.  
‘We must’ve gotten taken by bandits. And hey, this is a pretty fancy cell compared with what I’m used to, and I’ve been to quite a few,’ Gwaine rambled.

The body beside him stirred and groaned. ‘Arthur?’ Merlin mumbled and blinked dazedly. Arthur felt a pang in his chest but ignored it. 

‘About time, Merlin,’ Arthur drawled and watched as the other sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around in distress.

‘Where are we?’ Merlin asked. 

‘I don’t have a clue,’ Arthur answered. Merlin closed his eyes in what appeared to be concentration and then opened them, looking at Arthur with his clear blue eyes. 

‘Well, it’s possible that we could be in Cendred’s lands; the bandits might want to sell us off,’ said Merlin before staring up at the ceiling in defeat.  
Arthur’s eyes widened. ‘How would you-‘

‘Shhhhh!’ Gwaine hissed as a clanking was heard. Then footsteps as a burly guard-like figure came to a stop outside their cells. 

‘The lady Morgana requests an audience with you, Arthur Pendragon,’ the man sneered. Arthur felt Merlin tense next to him and went into shock. Morgana was here? 

‘Now, please,’ the guard growled in annoyance. Arthur stood up, dragging Merlin with him. The man came near them with a key but Arthur did the only thing he knew how to; he kneed the guard in the groin and brought down an elbow, hearing a satisfying crack as he fell to the floor. 

Merlin grinned in appreciation. Then he picked the key off the floor next to the guard and came closer to Arthur to unlock the collar, his nimble fingers brushing Arthur’s skin. Arthur yanked the collar off, rubbing absentmindedly at the raw skin, and nodded his thanks to his manservant while Merlin unlocked his own collar and the door to the cell. 

Gwaine and Percy were grinning like Cheshire cats by the time Arthur and Merlin got them freed. Then they found Elyan, Lance and Leon down the corridor.  
‘Alright, let’s go kick some arse,’ Gwaine whispered, causing Merlin to giggle and Arthur to roll his eyes. 

They got out of the prison alright but soon they began to realise that getting out of the castle they were in and back to Camelot would be harder than expected. There were guards patrolling everywhere and large walls to get across.

Arthur kept an eye on the shifting in the guards as they waited, hidden in a castle alcove. Once he had discovered when the guard left and when a new guard came Arthur gestured to the others to get ready to run towards the entrance. 

5.... 4... 3.... 2.... 1.....

Arthur and his knights sprinted out of the castle and right into the hands of Morgana.

'Oh, shit,' Gwaine breathed.

She was leaning gracefully on one of the pillars, her dress a gothic black and her hair in a tight braid. Her trademark smirk was clear on her beautiful face and she threw her head back in maniacal laughter.

‘Hello, dear brother,’ she sneered and stepped closer. ‘Did you really think you could outsmart me that easily?’

Everyone drew their swords but Merlin, the idiot, immediately stepped in front of Arthur protectively.

‘Merlin, get back,’ Arthur hissed but of course Merlin ignored him. 

‘Whatever you want, Morgana, you will never get it,’ Merlin seethed. ‘I will never allow it.’ 

She laughed again, this time the sound tinkling in the evening air. ‘And you think you, a petty manservant, can stop me? Arthur will die at my hands and there is nothing you can do.’ 

She spread out her hand and sent an arrow at Leon out of fucking nowhere but it stopped by itself and turned around, heading straight at her. She narrowed her eyes and stopped it, sending it clanking to the stone floor of the courtyard. Then Morgana started laughing even harder.

‘Ah, Emrys! It was you! All along, helping Arthur and foiling my plans. And does Arthur know that you have lied to him?’

Arthur looked around. Where was this Emrys? Who was she talking to?

Merlin glanced at Arthur, who could see nothing but fright and sorrow on the servant’s face.

‘Merlin, what is she saying?’ Arthur asked, bewildered. The other man closed his eyes as if to shut him out and turned to Morgana. 

Everything else around the prince, his knights, the castle, the forest in the distance with a faint promise of home, disappeared as Merlin, beautiful clumsy loyal Merlin, raised his hand, his eyes glowing golden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehehe I love cliffhangers
> 
> Sorry that update was later then expected, I'm in the middle of exams and assignments here and drowning. Have a good week everyone! ❤️ And comment pleaaassseee, I want to know what you think.


	3. Of Feathers and Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They travel back to Camelot with Arthur ignoring Merlin and trying to organise his feelings. The knights discover that they might need to protect Merlin when the time comes for Arthur to make a choice. Merlin, caught up in the choking realisation that Arthur finally knows about his magic, is scared out of his mind.
> 
> What will Arthur choose?

Arthur was silent all the way back to Camelot. The prince wouldn’t look Merlin in the eye after he had killed Morgana and Merlin couldn’t stop the tears from flowing or his arms shaking. 

Pathetic, he told himself after wiping his eyes on his jacket. But after he saw the look of horror on Arthur’s face Merlin couldn’t stop feeling all these emotions at once. 

He was scared about what Arthur would do, he was angry at Morgana for telling him, he was guilty for hiding the truth from Arthur all this time, he was relieved that Arthur hadn’t killed him but mostly he was sad and there wasn’t any other way to to put it. He was sad that Arthur had found out, sad that he couldn’t keep it hidden any longer. Sad that Arthur still seemed to not see Merlin as he truly was.

The knights were great, though. Lance, who already knew, patted Merlin on the arm consolingly and walked away to talk to Arthur. Gwaine grinned at Merlin and clapped him on the back, cheering, and Elyan resorted to only a vigorous hand shake. Leon just grinned at him and told him that everything would sort out while Percival, never one for words, wrapped him in a big bear hug. Merlin started crying then and had never stopped. Now the tears were silent.

‘Arthur,’ Merlin tried desperately while they were walking through the forest in the vague direction of Camelot, but Arthur didn’t acknowledge him in any way, shape or form. ‘Arthur, listen, my magic was only for you, I was born with it-‘ Arthur spun around with tears in his eyes, ‘Get away from me,’ he hissed.

The knights walked around Merlin after that; not to protect Arthur from Merlin but to protect Merlin from Arthur. Merlin couldn’t tell if their prince had noticed. 

They were so close to Camelot, Merlin could feel it. He used his magic to see the path ahead and saw that they only needed to get through the rest of the forest and then they would be out in the plains. ‘Almost there,’ Merlin called to the others.

‘How do you know?’ asked Leon curiously.

‘I can see the path ahead with my magic,’ Merlin explained, with a hint of pride. It felt so good to tell someone and even better when Leon smiled at him, even though he knew.

‘I always knew there was something about you, Merlin,’ Leon said softly. ‘And now that I know the truth, I don’t trust you any less. You will always be our friend, Merlin, and I will protect you with my life.’

Merlin started crying again, so overwhelmed with fear. He hated waiting for Arthur to give him his sentence. He was so scared about what Arthur thought about him and he didn’t want to die. 

Leon, sensing his distress, walked closer and put his arms around the warlock. 

‘Arthur, with all his faults, would never hurt you. He cares about you too much, not that he would ever admit it. Remember that, Merls.’ Leon whispered.

 

Finally they arrived in Camelot with no food, water, supplies or horses. In the back of his mind Arthur thought vaguely about what his father would think but the only thing he could think about was Merlin.

Merlin had magic.

He had hidden it from Arthur all this time, possibly learning it in secret.

The only person Arthur fully trusted used the one thing that killed his mother and terrorised Camelot.

The only person Arthur truly cared for.

Arthur couldn’t wrap his mind around Merlin being evil. The loveable, endearing, loyal, smart-ass Merlin he knew wouldn’t hurt a fly.

But maybe that was all an act.

Arthur was jarred out of his trance by Gwaine, unsurprisingly, who sped up and walked alongside him. 

‘You aren’t actually thinking of telling Uther, are you?’ Gwaine asked incredulously. ‘Merlin is scared out of his mind and he is the bravest man I know.’

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut. No. He would never. Not to Merlin. But then he thought of the magic Merlin had hid from him all these years.

‘Gwaine, what would you do? He’s hid his magic from me all this time, lied to my face. I would have to either tell Uther or send him far away where he wouldn’t get hurt.’ 

To Arthur the latter sounded like the most sensible idea but, even though he would never dare to say this out loud, Arthur hated the idea of never seeing Merlin again.

Gwaine smirked at the look on Arthur’s face. ‘You know what to do, my lord.’

They reached the castle by sunset. Lancelot said that he would tell Uther what had happened, leaving out the magic, which was good because Arthur just needed some time to think. He didn’t dare look at Merlin as he went up to his chambers. 

Arthur struggled with changing out of his ruined clothes and into other ones without Merlin there.

 

Gaius came storming into Arthur’s chambers after a while. ‘What is the meaning of this?’ he thundered. Arthur looked up from the window where he sat. 

‘You knew?’ Arthur asked. But it wasn’t really a question; of course Merlin had told Gaius and not Arthur. Merlin probably trusted Gaius more.

‘Of course I knew. After all Merlin has done for you, you are thinking of telling Uther? I thought you were better than that,’ Gaius said, glaring with such passion that Arthur was taken aback. There was something about the way he said it...

‘What do you mean, after all he has done?’

The old physician laughed. ‘Of course. All these years he has saved you from evil countless times and you haven’t noticed. I think that’s Merlin‘s story to tell.’

Suddenly images flew through Arthur’s mind.

Merlin’s eyes glowing gold in the forest when Arthur thought it was just a trick of the light.

The blue orb leading him through the lands to find the flowers to save Merlin.

How they actually discovered the troll’s identity.

The times Arthur fought his opponent in the arena and won because it seemed their sword was acting up.

The hurricane that saved the village which was never Will at all.

 

‘I have to get to Merlin,’ Arthur said frantically, rushing out of his chambers and running down the stone steps all the way to where Merlin stayed.

He crashed into the room and found Merlin sitting on the bed with his shirt off and his back to Arthur. But on his back were a pair of the most beautiful wings, brilliant white that fazed into blue; the same colour as Merlin’s eyes.

‘Merlin,’ Arthur croaked, falling to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that, I had a tough week and consequently so did Arthur and Merlin.   
> I pinky promise the next chapter will be 100% fluff because our prat of a prince will come to terms with his everlasting love for Merls blah blah blah.  
> Have a good week everyone!


	4. Of Coins and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Arthur shoving his foot even more into his mouth and Merlin in a hot mess, will they be able to reveal how they feel about each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was later then expected! Read and enjoy! :)

Merlin spun around, and then gasped, seeing Arthur.

‘Arthur, wait, I can explain-‘

‘They are so beautiful,’ Arthur whispered reverently, sounding awestruck.

Merlin couldn’t believe his eyes.  Here was the Crown Prince of Camelot, heir to the throne, kneeling before Merlin as if his manservant was the most important person in the world.

‘Arthur,’ Merlin breathed with relief. ‘Arthur, stand up, you clotpole.’

Arthur wiped away a- was that a tear? And before Merlin knew Arthur was wrapping his arms around him, being careful of the wings and whispering, ‘Merlin, I am so sorry, Merlin, Merlin.’

Merlin started sobbing and hugged Arthur back. After all this time Arthur finally knew and seemed to accept him. 

Then the blond pulled back with a look of confusion. ‘Merlin, is something the matter? What’s wrong?’

Merlin took big, gulping breaths. ‘You- you’re okay with my magic?’

‘Of course I am, Merlin, don’t be daft,’ the prince drawled but his face softened when he saw the look of gratitude on Merlin’s face.

‘Tell me,’ Arthur whispered. ‘Tell me everything.’

So Merlin did. Arthur listened patiently. In fact, he didn’t say anything at all. He just sat there and stared at Merlin like he was a star on a cloudy night. Merlin thought it was very distracting, but still he went on, discribing how he had come to Camelot and meeting Arthur for the first time, how he discovered the troll, Lancelot, every single time he had saved Arthur. Kilgarrah. Their destiny together as two sides of the same coin. Everything he had wanted to tell Arthur but couldn’t.  The words just kept spilling out; creating Excalibur, what happened in the Labyrinth of Gedref. And then he came to Morgana. How his choice of poisoning Arthur’s half-sister to save him came at a serious cost.

Merlin paused as he got to Balinor.

‘Merlin,’ Arthur said softly. ‘Tell me, please.’

Merlin looked down at his lap. ‘Do you remember Balinor?’

Arthur nodded. ‘We went to him about the dragon.’

‘Arthur-‘ He hesitated. ‘He was my father.’

Arthur stared at Merlin in shock. ‘I- I had no idea-‘

‘Arthur, just let me speak,’ Merlin pleaded. ‘When he died, he passed on his duty. As a dragonlord. All dragonlords have wings but his got cut off by Uther, so...’ he trailed off as he realised Arthur‘s hands were shaking violently. 

‘I have made a terrible mistake, haven’t I, Merlin?’ Arthur breathed. He got up and walked to where Merlin was sitting and knelt on one knee before his manservant.

‘Merlin, I know I will never be able to repay you, but I want you to know that I am yours forever, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to repent for what I’ve done, what I haven’t done, what I should’ve done,’ Arthur said and closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Merlin’s.

Merlin was done with Arthur and his mouth doing things to his brain, his heart and... other places. He leaned forward and brushed his mouth against Arthur’s, igniting sparks deep in his gut. Then he pulled away and turned scarlett, looking away. He shouldn’t have done that, miscalculating Arthur’s feelings about him- why on earth did he think Arthur would ever like him like that?

‘Merlin, I never thought-‘ Arthur started then surged forward and kissed the warlock so hard that he dropped onto the bed, dragging Arthur down with him.

‘Arthur,’ Merlin whimpered, coming undone kiss by kiss. ‘All this time,’ Arthur growled, between breathy kisses, ‘doing these things to me,’ he moved his mouth to the warlock’s neck, causing the other man to pant. ‘Saving me,’ Merlin’s hands crept under Arthur’s shirt, ‘without-‘ Arthur moaned when Merlin pressed his own lips to Arthur’s cheek, his neck, his jawline in a daze. 

‘You idiot!’ Arthur shouted, pulling back, causing Merlin to blink. ‘Risking your life like that, you could have been killed!’ 

Arthur lowered his voice then and spoke ferverently. ‘You could have been killed,’ Arthur said again, and pulled himself up, sitting on the edge of Merlin’s small bed. 

Then he looked up, and to Merlin he looked like an angel, bowed with his golden hair glinting like a halo.

Merlin felt a sharp pain in his heart as he looked at his prince. 

His beautiful prince.

‘But I’m alive,’ Merlin murmured, sitting up as well and taking Arthur’s strong hands in his.

‘And so are you. And we’ve made it, Arthur. Together. So we don’t have to dwell on the past,’ he reasoned as Arthur looked up.

‘Instead we can move forward with the knowledge that we can do it. Together,’ he repeated and kissed Arthur’s forehead. 

‘Together,’ he said, kissing both of Arthur’s cheeks softly.

‘ _Together_ ,’ he mumbled again and landed a kiss on Arthur’s lips that was supposed to be chaste but somehow they fell onto the bed again, but this time Merlin was on top, grabbing the collar of the prince’s shirt and pressing their hips together.

‘Nnnnnnnngh,’ Arthur wined. ‘Merlin-‘ Merlin gave him an evil grin and magicked the rest of their clothes away.

 

‘I never thought you were the sentimental type,’ Merlin remarked a long time later as they were curled up together in bed, exchanging small kisses.

Arthur’s eyes widened. ‘What do you mean? I am very romantic!’

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

‘I can be romantic when I want to,’ Arthur huffed and reached over to stroke Merlin’s wings, causing him to shiver and lean into his touch.

Arthur filed that information away for later with a smirk.

‘Shut up, prat,’ Merlin grumbled, then gasped when Arthur stroked a wing again, shuddering as Arthur’s fingers reached the tip. ‘And you are not romantic.’

‘Oh really?’ Arthur questioned innocently, stroking the wing again, running his thumb over the tip and suppressed another smirk as Merlin gasped.

‘Okay then, if you’re so romantic, prove it,’ Merlin purred, sending blood straight to Arthur’s cock. 

Arthur grinned and moved down the bed, determined to show Merlin how romantic he could be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha whoops didn't mean to end with implied smut but oh well. Thank you to every single one of you who commented, left kudos and just read this work because you made me feel heaps more confident. 
> 
> I think I might write more fics in this AU because I am obsessed with the idea of Merlin having wings, so if you have any suggestions please let me know!
> 
> Love you all and have a great week!


End file.
